Chained
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yami finds Yugi's anime prop from his favorite anime Death Note the handcuffs L and Light were chained together with. Yami wanting to test how it would work chains him and Yugi together one problem. Where's the key. Revised March 11, 2012.


Inu: "Hay I remember wrighting this!"

Yugi: "What is it?"

Inu: giggles "A story I wrote when I was 15."

Yugi: "What's it about?"

Summary: Yami finds Yugi's anime prop from his favorite anime Death Note the handcuffs L and Light were chained together with. Yami wanting to test how it would work chains him and Yugi together one problem. Where's the key. **You don't have to have read/watched Death Note to understand this! **

Paring

YamixYugi

HebaxAtemu

Disclaimer

Heba: "InuVampireChan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh only the plot bunnies"

**Warning: There spoilers to Death Note in this**

* * *

><p><strong>Revised March 11, 2012<strong>

**Inu: "I added and fixed some things!"**

* * *

><p>Chained<p>

About a year ago Yugi defeated Yami in the ceremonial duel and he ended up being allowed to stay because he saved the world. He was also aloud one wish so he wished for his brother back. Now the ex-Pharaoh Atemu is here with them. So now Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Grandfather Solomon and Heba live at the game shop. Heba Moto is Yugi Moto's twin brother they are completely identical except Heba has his mothers tan Egyptian looks and Yugi has his father's pale Japanese looks. Yugi and Heba are like Yin and Yang. Yugi is calm, quiet and non-violent. Heba is loud, gets angry rather easily and violent but only when he has to be.

Heba and Atemu got together 6 months after meeting apparently was the reincarnation of Atemu's husband form ancient Egypt and he had all his memories from then. So they decided to pick up where they left off after getting to know each other of this time for 3 weeks.

Yugi and Yami are in love each other but afraid to tell each other.

Yugi was in his room getting ready for school when Yami walked in. "Hay Aibou?" he said holding a pair of 3 foot chain handcuffs "Why do you have these?"

Yugi turned saw what he was talking about and smiled "Where do you find them Yami?"

"I didn't your bother did. Now imagine my surprise when he told me to give them to you… now, why do you have these" He asked.

Yugi walked over and looked at the handcuffs "get your mind out of the gutter Yami there just a prop."

Yami raised and eye brow "a prop?"

"Ya from my favorite anime's called Death Note." He said playing with one of the cuffs and reading his essay.

Yami got an idea 'It would be fun to chain Yugi and I together, and sense he has the key it should be fine. All I have to do is distract him.'

"What one is that? I don't remember." he said putting one cuff on Yugi's left wrist when he wasn't paying attention and taking the other from Yugi.

"Death Note? The series centers around a high school student Light Yagami who discovers a supernatural notebook that allows him to kill anyone by writing the victim's name and picturing his or her face giving him the nickname Kira. The plot follows his attempt to create and lead a world cleansed of evil using the book, and the complex conflict between himself and those raising against him that result from the notebook." Yugi explained and added "One detective called L chained him and Light together."

Yami put the cuff on his right wrist and started to play with the chain and asked "Why did he chain them together?"

Yugi went to get his bag and explained "L decides to handcuff Light to himself because he suspects that Light is Kira. L wants to see Light's every move. The theory is that if Light and L are always together Kira AKA Light won't be able to kill for the whole time period that they are handcuffed together. This plan backfires though because Misa Amane the second Kira starts to kill as Kira in Lights temporary absence." Suddenly Yugi is yanked back and fell into Yami's arms.

He looked up into Yami's crimson eyes "Very funny Yami now unchain us so we can go to school."

Yami chuckled "I would Aibou but, you have the key."

Yugi became worried "No I don't Yami they were with the Handcuffs!"

~Down Stairs with Heba and Atemu~

Heba was cooking breakfast when Atemu came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Heba why did you trick Yami?" He asked nuzzling Heba's neck.

"A theory." Heba said flipping the pancake.

"Care to inform me of this theory?" he said.

"The theory is that if Yugi and Yami spend 24 hours jointly then one of them is likely to confess" Heba stated.

Atemu smirked "You're devious."

~YamixYugi~

Yami looked at the now destroyed room "Aibou, I don't think it's in here."

"Heba might know, come on!" Yugi attempted to run to Heba only to end up bouncing back and falling into Yami's arms again. He blushed and looked down "Aibou you must be careful were connected remember." Yami said as he steadying him

"S-sorry Yami." he turned and said "come on."

Yami and Yugi walked down stairs and into the kitchen Atemu looked at them and broke into laughter Heba looked over and asked "why are warring the handcuffs?"

"Because he" Yugi pointed/jingled to Yami "Thought it would be funny. Please tell me you have or know where the key is!" Heba shook his head and Yugi groaned.

"Come on Yami, Yugi, Heba were going to be late for school if we don't leave now" Atemu said

Yami was enjoying this way too much and Yugi could only wonder that the teacher's were going to think. It's a good thing Yugi and Yami had every class together.

As they walked to the school gates they had to walk close or one of them would end up pulled by the chain. Because they were so close their hands kept bushing the others and Yugi kept blushing.

~School gates~

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bakura, Marik and Malik broke into laughter when they saw Yami and Yugi approach the gate chained together.

"And you are chained together because?" Ryou asked.

Yugi pointed/jingled to Yami again "His fault" Yami's response was a smirk

"This. Is. Not. Funny!" Yugi glared

"Yes it is" Everyone said.

"Yami why did you chain Yugi to you some kind of foreplay" Marik asked raising an eye brow.

Yami blushed and said "No! Nothing like that, I just wanted to see something and I thought Aibou had they key, I guess not."

Bakura thought of something "What are they made of?"

"Titanium." Yami and Yugi answered.

That killed Bakura's idea "Ha You're screwed"

Marik shook his head "You could break them with shadow magic."

Yami shook his head "I could accidently hurt Yugi with it."

The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

Yugi and Yami sat in the back off to the left Yami was by the window and Yugi was on his right.

Ms. Stroud walked in "Goodmr—Yami, Yugi why on earth are you chained together?"

"Its Yami's fault he chained us and we don't have the key" Yugi said.

"Why not go to wood shop and get them cut off?" She asked.

"There titanium" Yugi and Yami said.

She nodded and began class.

Yami being right handed was jingling while he wrote and Bakura and Marik were snickering at him.

Yugi having enough turned to him "why don't you just copy my notes later before you drive everyone insane!"

Yami stopped "why didn't I think of that?"

Yugi just shook his head and went back to copying.

~4 class's latter~

Yami raised his left hand "Ms. Doan can we go to the bathroom?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow "We?"

Yami held up the cuffs "I obviously can't go alone."

she nodded "Valid point you may go."

Yami and Yugi left ignoring the laughter it caused. As they were walking through the halls Ushio approached them

"Look it's the shrimps oh and there connected by love cuffs so cute."

Yugi blushed and attempted to explain "That's not tr- mumph" Yami pulled him close and covered his mouth.

"Leave us" Yami said

Ushio ignored him and took a swing at Yami who ducked pulling Yugi with him. Ushio turned and went to throw another punch but Yami ran to the right and yanked the chain to pull Yugi into his arms. He then pushed Yugi to the left and he went to the right as Ushio ran at him. He pulled the chain and motioned to Yugi to do the same the chain became straight and he used it to trip Ushio who fell to the ground. Yugi and Yami ran off at that.

They came to a split hall Yugi went right and Yami went left only to end up bouncing back and smacking into each other.

"Ok this obviously is not working" Yami said and he picked Yugi up bridal style who eeped at being carried like this and Yami chuckled

Once outside the boys sat under the sakura tree "You realize if we don't go back to class we will get detention right?" Yugi said and Yami shrugged "Oh well we have lunch next and there's only 3 mins left I don't think she will care."

"I wish we had the key being chained together is hard." Yugi said putting his head in his hands.

Yami gave a soft smile and said "I should get easier Aibou we just need to work together."

Yugi sighed "Easier said than done Yami."

The bell rang and a few minutes later the others arrived.

"So what's our bondage couple going to do?" Bakura grinned Yugi blushed and Yami glared.

"Were going to work together obviously we don't have a choice if we don't know where the key is." Yami said.

Ryou thought and said "Are you sure… Being chained will be hard how will you shower?"

Yugi and Yami paled "We can't… we can't even take our cloths off because of the cuffs!" Yami pointed out.

"We need to find that key." Yugi said.

Malik thought and asked "Have you try picking the lock?"

Yami looked at Yugi "We have study hall next let's go to the wood shop and try some things."

Yugi nodded and when they bell rang they headed there.

Getting there was problematic there were so many kids in the hall the two were having some problems.

"Yami slow down there are too many people!" Yugi said as he tripped and fell to the ground.

Yami turned and ran to help him up "I'm sorry Aibou."

Yugi brushed the dirt off and said "Its fine."

"Here" Yami said holding out his chained hand "If we hold hands this won't happen."

Yugi blushed and his heart skipped a beat as he took Yami's hand. Yami smiled at how right it felt to hold Yugi's hand. He noted it was so small and so soft. The two then continued to the Technology room.

They opened the door and walked to Mr. Armstrong who looked up from his lunch… then chocked when he saw Yami and Yugi 1 Holding hands and 2 CHAINED!

"What the Blazes are you doing chained together!" he yelled.

"Before you have a stroke, it's my fault I cuffed us as a joke because I thought Yugi had the key, apparently not" Yami said fighting a blush.

Mr. A nodded and then asked "So are you here to see if I can cut them off?"

"You can't" Yugi stated.

"There Titanium" Yami finished.

Mr. A nodded and asked"So you want my lock picking kit then?"

Yami nodded and Mr. A pulled out a red velvet box and handed it to Yami who took it in his free hand because he was still holding Yugi's hand.

"Be careful there expensive worth more than even your title of King of Game's Yugi." He said and the boys nodded and left.

Yami pulled Yugi back to the Sakura tree and they sat under it.

Yami Pulled out one of the tools and began to work.

"Yami do you even know what you're doing?" Yugi asked and Yami responded "Nope never had locks in Ancient Egypt."

Yugi sighed and took the tools from Yami "This is never going to work."

Yami looked at Yugi sad "Hay Aibou do you hate being chained together with me?"

Yugi looked at Yami shocked "Yami you know I don't hate being with you 24/7 but being chained causes problems when we don't have the key."

Yami smiled a little and asked "So if we had the key would you feel differently?"

Yugi opened his mouth but no words came out Yami sighed and stood "Never mind let's go see if Mr. A could maybe help us?"

He started to walk and Yugi stood and ran to him "Yami wait!"

He crashed into him and they fell to the ground.

Yami was on top of Yugi his right leg in between Yugi's legs and his left leg on the outside of Yugi's right leg. His hands were on either side of Yugi's head and they were staring into each other's eyes "A-Aibou I'm sorry!"

Yugi felt Yami's hot breath on his face and he blushed and squeaked "I-it's Ok Mou Hitori No Boku" he said barely audible.

At Yugi's blush and the sound of his voice mixed with Yami's nick name his self-control broke

Yami crashed their lips together. Yugi gasped and that was all the entrance Yami needed to slip his tongue in and battle Yugi's. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami pulled Yugi up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. After winning dominance Yami explored Yugi's mouth. The two broke apart for the annoyance called oxygen.

Yugi stared at Yami out of breath "Yami why?"

Yami smiled "Because I love you Aibou! I have for a while."

Yugi smiled "I wish you told me sooner Mou Hitori No Boku, I love you too" Yugi leaned in and kissed Yami in a chaste kiss.

A whistle brought them back to the real world.

"We go looking for you and come across an interesting show." Atemu said smirking at his brother.

"Here" Heba said and dropped the key in Yugi's hand.

"Heba if you had this the whole time why did you give me. This. Just. Now." Yugi said the last part slowly and everything clicked. "HEBA" Yugi got up to kill Heba but Yami pulled him back into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You should thank him not kill him" Yami said as Heba hid behind Atemu.

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami and smiled "I love you Mou Hitori No Boku."

Yami Smiled "And I love you Aibou."

And they kissed again…

* * *

><p>Inu: "I really wonder how L and Light did it"<p>

Yugi: "Guess we will never know"

Heba: 'Review Please"

Aibou- Partner

Mou Hitori No Boku- The other me


End file.
